


Wrong Order

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Michael Clifford Imagines/Blurbs [82]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5716651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	Wrong Order

You were sitting in the drive thru and Starbucks, waiting for your order. You came around the same time everyday after work, you had gotten more Starbucks gift cards than you could count for your birthday. You pulled up to the window and the same worker, Michael, from everyday greeted you with a smile, “Hey y/n, got your card?” You handed him the gift card and waited for him to finish charging your order. After he handed you your order you smiled and drove away. You were about to pull out of the parking lot, but then you realized it wasn’t the right order. You pulled into a parking spot, got out of your car, and walked back into the coffee shop. 

Michael once again greeted you with a smile, “Hey y/n, back so soon?” 

You held up your cup and grinned, “Don’t want to be rude, but I actually ordered a tea, not coffee.” 

He laughed and walked over and grabbed another cup, “Sorry, my bad, let me get you your tea.”

You watched as he got your drink, it was usually pretty quiet at this time of day. Everyone was home eating dinner, so they only had one worker up front and one in the back. 

Michael took the opportunity to talk to you more, “So, where you going next?” 

You sighed happily, “Home, been at work all day.” He came out from behind the counter and handed you your tea, “Well, I hope you have a nice evening.”

You were about to walk away but then you stopped to look at him, “You make my order everyday, and you recite it by heart everyday...”

Michael chuckled, “Well, I may have messed it up on purpose.”

You raised an eyebrow, “But wouldn’t that come out of your pay if you make me another drink?”

He shifted from one foot to the other, “Yeaaah, but I got you to come back in and talk to me, didn’t I?”

You sat down at a table and talked to him for the next hour and a half, and he talked to you from behind the counter. Once more people started getting there, you waved goodbye to him, but he called your name. He scooted a cup across the counter, it said your name in a heart, and had his number. 


End file.
